One Shot One Kill (oneshot)(reuploaded)
by LonelyAngel91
Summary: A one shot part of a longer story I might publish soon. A precision hunter pursues an intruder in Stormwind. Gotta practice writing in 3rd person too. M for violence. Uploaded weird the first time, trying again.


The heritage armor was the only thing that was brought in terms of formal wear. Although the tribes in Northrend were all newer they still had rich history. The women wore very heavy chain mail gowns that came off the shoulder. Quite literally the only thing keeping them on their bodies were the corsets around their torso under the bosom. The bottom of the gown were threaded with plate making it noisy when walked in. Long sleeves trailed down the arms with a pair of dark gray leather gloves. The shoulders nearly resembled castles sitting either side of the head. The head itself presented a plate circular headpiece buried in the hair making it even more voluminous. The only amount of skin visible was the neck and face; everything else was covered entirely.

Morgana turned to face the large room filled with nobility and other important figures. She tried to ignore the urge to turn back and take the damn gown off but knew she had to at least make an appearance at this formal gathering. If the dress were quiet, maybe she's feel better about making a scene.

Her father appeared beside her, offering his arm. He was a stocky man with more muscle than anyone could ever have a need for. He was shorter than His Royal Majesty Varian Wrynn, but just as capable it would seem. His dark hair was combed back but his beard was still unkempt. Scruffy; just as he always preferred it.

"_Try_ for me tonight," her father, Morgan, spoke.

Only a truly egotistical man would name his daughter after himself.

"I'll put in the same amount of effort you put into your facial hair," she shot back turning her face away from the entrance.

He grumbled before walking her forward. Morgana flinched the first time she heard her gown echo in the large room before them. Now all the attention was on her and her outrageous getup she was in. The talking quieted and the music nearly went off key as she turned to face the King and Prince of Stormwind. Morgan bowed deeply as Morgana lifted her stone gray skirt in a polite curtsy. She could've gone lower but falling over wasn't in the plan that night.

Morgana always kept her gaze low. She let her father do the talking to any nobles and hardly knew any of the importance faces around her; including the King and Prince of Stormwind. She figured it was easier that way instead of interjecting herself when in reality she wasn't that important.

She had no title. Yes, in all technicality, she was a princess, but she took no responsibilities as one. To her father, and the rest of the world, she was a hunter at best.

Morgana followed her father's lead when he turned away from the front of the room. King Wrynn called back to Morgan just as the father and daughter finished turning.

"Why doesn't your daughter start off the night with my son in a dance?" he asked curiously. "Since you are a man of tradition, wouldn't that be the proper way to begin tonight's festivities?"

Morgan dropped his arm leaving Morgana facing away from the King as he turned to speak.

He smiled and shrugged lightly, "She hasn't danced in nearly a decade, I'm afraid she might not remember how, to be honest, Your Majesty."

Not like dancing in this obnoxious dress would really be something anyone would want to watch or listen to.

"Morgana?" King Varian called her name.

She felt her shoulders jump up at the thunder of his voice. She turned to face him still keeping her eyes low, barely able to see his shoes.

"Would you be willing to dance?" King Varian finished.

She thought for a moment but couldn't justify saying "no" to a King, "If that is what you wish, Your Majesty."

"Don't trip on your _skirt_," Morgan uttered under his breath as Morgan started walking out to meet the Prince.

Morgana tried to walk on her tip toes praying that it would muffle the sound; it helped but her dress was still clashing against the stone floors. She could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she met the Prince knowing her dress would more than likely be louder than the music provided.

"I'm sorry," Prince Anduin spoke softly.

Morgana's gaze shot up. His voice was so tender compared to his father's.

"What?" Morgana breathed confused looking back down.

Why would a crowned prince be apologizing to her?

Prince Anduin slowly bent over to whisper in her ear, she was shorter compared to the Stormwind women.

"I tried talking him out of a dance, I know this gown is rather difficult to walk in needless dance in," Prince Anduin explained. His voice in her ear nearly sent shivers down her spine.

The prince's tenderness made her uneasy.

"It's fine," Morgana forced the words out. "I'll make due."

"I requested the slowest song I could," the prince whispered again before he took a few steps back.

Morgana let out a slow sigh of relief. At least someone was on her side.

She waited for the prince to offer his hand before she stepped forward.

Morgana desperately searched through her memories of when her mother taught her her to dance as she reached out to take the prince's hand. It was true she wasn't well versed on the art of dancing within recent years, but if she could pull from her childhood, it might end up alright.

Just as she reached his hand her breath caught short as a sharp pin point needle pushed on her throat. She froze just staring the prince in the eyes unable to communicate. Morgana knew exactly who this was and what they had come for. And it was their perfect opportunity, seeing as how she was completely unarmed without any defense. Even if she managed to push off her invisible attacker all she had were her arms currently. And that sharp point pushing on her throat could easily puncture through her chain mail gown.

This is it, Morgana thought as her eyes swelled with tears.

"Morgana?" Prince Anduin called to her stepping forward.

This is how I die, Morgana finished as she closed her eyes accepting her fate.

"For my brother," the voice spoke before pushing harder on Morgana's throat.

"_Rogue!_" Prince Anduin shouted.

The next moment Morgana was thrown to the floor with a large puncture in her neck connecting to her jaw. Chaos surrounded her as she propped herself up immediately putting pressure on her throat. She could feel her warm blood soaking through her gloves quickly. Morgana's mind raced as she attempted to pull off her gloves to stop the blood.

I need my bandages, Morgana thought knowing they were no where close to her. The bandages were made of magic, the only magic her father allowed her to use if seriously injured. Healer's weren't used much in Northrend under Morgan's rule. He felt they made a warrior weak; relying on a healer to mend you was weakness in his eyes.

She held onto her wound with one hand and propped herself up with the other staring at the stone floor trying to think where they would be. Both gloves were soaked through at this point only putting pressure to the wound.

They'd be on the ships in the harbor, she thought. I'll never make it there in time.

Her vision was coming in and out, she noticed the blood start to fall to the floor before her.

"Morgana!" Prince Anduin called as he fell to the floor beside her.

He reached out her to hand holding the wound closed. Morgana pulled away shaking her head.

"Please don't," Morgana begged in fear. "I need my bandages."

"I can help," Anduin spoke seeing how panicked she was. "Morgana, please, I can help."

Morgana kept shaking her head knowing if she lost pressure there was no way to survive.

Prince Anduin took charge then ripping Morgana's hand from her neck holding it away from her. Morgana let out a slight yelp before Anduin pushed her chin up to look at him with his thumb while slowly healing the wound with his other fingers.

"Morgana, listen," Prince Anduin spoke to her softly again.

Something about his gaze kept Morgana from attempting to take her arm back. She only noticed just then how impossibly blue his eyes were. Then she had a slight tickle on her neck where Anduin was healing her. The feeling wasn't strong enough for her to squirm but once Anduin was done running his fingers along her neck and jawline a shiver ran up her spine causing her cheeks to burn.

Morgana grasped at her neck then unable to feel anything out of the ordinary. She grabbed at it several times before looking back to the prince. She even looked down at her hands expecting to see blood.

"It's..." she trailed off unsure if she believed what happened. "It's... fully healed?"

Prince Anduin nodded, "And you won't scar either since I got to it so fast."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Morgana spoke after a moment bowing to him as they both remained on the floor.

"No need to thank me," Prince Anduin smiled. "It's kind of my duty to heal others."

Anduin stood offering her a hand to help her up. She took it gladly getting to her feet still touching her neck to check for any blood; unable to find any.

"Have you really never been healed before?" Anduin asked noticing how much disbelief she still had. "My father mentioned how your father isn't too keen on healers."

Morgana thought for a moment choosing her words wisely.

"It's a sense of pride, I suppose," She answered straightening out some of the chain mail. "A strong man doesn't need help or seek it to him."

"And who-"

"Morgana!" Morgan interrupted. "_Get him!_"

Morgana didn't hesitate, "_In this?!_"

There was a moments pause between the three of them.  
"You want me to chase him down in _this?_" Morgana asked again shaking her chain mail gown.

"Take off the head piece and the shoulders," Morgan said sternly through his teeth fully aware he couldn't be too hard on his daughter with the prince standing there. "And _get him!_"

Morgan stormed away as a few soldiers walked in with Morgana's bow and arrows. Morgana sighed as she gently pulled at the head piece buried in her dark hair.

"Morgana, if you're not up to it I can understand," Prince Anduin spoke gently reaching out to touch her arm. "You reacted very differently to my healing, there might be more side effects."

"I can't say "no" to him," Morgana replied as the soldiers worked to remove her shoulder pieces. "I'm sorry."

Morgana took her bow in hand as the last mantle was removed, "Excuse me, Your Highness."

She strode out of the large ballroom hearing yelling and sirens. She turned to her right seeing many soldiers of both sides run in that general direction.

Her father appeared from behind her and grabbed her arm, "He's on the backside of Stormwind making a break for the harbor. If he gets there, he gets away."

"Where would you have me perched?" Morgana asked sighing.

"On top of the tallest tower in the north," Morgan answered dragging her along with him. "You might have to shoot over water if he's made it that far."

Morgana knew she's have bruises on her arm with how hard her father was dragging her through the castle. They passed through corridors, climbed stairs, and found the King's bedchamber before finding the north tower. Morgana went straight to the edge after her father released her searching for any sign of movement. The moon was out, which made the situation slightly better, but finding a rogue in the moon-lit sky wasn't easy.

Morgana sighed, "I dunno, maybe-"

"_Keep looking!_" Morgan shouted nearly spitting on his daughter.

"Morgana?" Prince Anduin called out as he came up the stairs.

"Yes? Your Highness?" Morgana replied meeting him at the stairs.

"Can you use these?" Anduin asked holding out an open box.

Morgana's jaw dropped upon seeing the Prince's offering.

"_Wow_," she said breathlessly. "You have night goggles?"

Morgana reached out to pick up the pair of goggles but her father's slapped her hand away.

"No, no no," Morgan stated shaking his hand at them. "You don't need those. You can do this without help, just look."

Prince Anduin saw the disappointment in Morgana's face. Her father was a man of tradition which translated to doing things the hard way. He was also a very prideful man, borderline egotistical.

"With all due respect, Lord Farron," Prince Anduin spoke using the formality of surnames. "Considering all she has for light is the moon, I'm not even sure if my hunter's could find something hidden tonight without help. Plus, this could potentially be quicker if you want to find him before he's escaped Stormwind."

Morgana looked up at Anduin as a smile tugged on her lips.

Morgan grumbled before speaking to Morgana, "We'll talk about this later. For now, just get him."

A sigh of relief and a smile appeared on Morgana's face as she took the night goggles with care. She put them on and went to the highest setting illuminating the entire back side of Stormwind.

"Knowing Val he's probably sitting in a bush waiting for the excitement to die down," Morgana spoke out loud.

"Found him," Morgana said with a smirk. "Get me a screamer."

A soldier carrying Morgana's arrows handed her one made from stone with small holes in it.

"Why a screamer?" Prince Anduin asked.

"Sometimes I like them to know I'm coming," Morgana smiled pulling the bow back. "Plus, this way he knows I survived his attack."

Prince Anduin smiled impressed with her thinking.

Morgana struggled emotionally. Val was like a brother to her but he had wronged her several times in their childhood. She knew their families were rivals and at war, but they had already lost their oldest son a few weeks prior. Maybe is she showed mercy things would start to become a bit more normal between the families.

Val was just sitting there slightly facing away from her looking at the castle. He was completely unaware of her presence and what she had pointed at him. He was younger than her and didn't have the experience needed to pull this off but Morgana guessed his mother sent him to do some dirty work anyways.

Morgana lowered her aim slightly and let her arrow fly a moment later. Only a sharp sudden scream was heard from the arrow briefly before it hit its target. Val cried out for a brief moment before the quiet sobbing followed. He was a bit sensitive to pain; more than likely because he was one of the babies of the tribe and didn't get much tough love growing up.

"_You missed,_" Morgan stated flatly.

Morgana turned to her father letting the night goggles rest on her head.

"Well, _get him_," Morgana spoke before slightly turning her back to her father. "That's your job to kill your nephews."


End file.
